Ravel Phenex/image gallery
Light Novel Ravel volume 10 illustration.jpg|Ravel's light novel appearance Ravel with wings.png|Ravel's light novel appearance (no symbol) LcgEY.jpg|Ravel sample cover High_school_dxd_v10_027.jpg|On Ravel's first day transferring into Koneko's class, the Cat/Bird duo is born 412px-High_school_dxd_v11_047.jpg|Ravel accepts Sirzechs Lucifer's suggestion for her to become Issei's manager User79853 pic44373 1335330752.jpg|Ravel crying over the loss of Issei Rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring DxD14non-colorillustration2_zps7df64519.jpg|Ravel naked Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician.jpg|Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser, and Issei High school dxd v13 143.jpg|Ravel attacks Riser Ravel and Rias - V19.jpg DxD V22 color illustration 2.jpg Asia, Ravel & Xenovia Beachside.jpg Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician (Textless).jpeg|Kuroka suggesting Le Fay as Issei's pact magician (Textless) Ravel with crimson uniform .jpeg|Ravel with crimson uniform V23 Ravel Colour Illustration.jpg Manga Ravel-manga.jpg|Ravel in the manga Riser peerage manga party 1.JPG|Ravel enjoying the engagement party (manga) Ravel manga cover.jpg Anime 20120301075648de2.jpg|Ravel seen with Riser's peerage ravel.jpg|Ravel (anime) ravel_phoenix_37629.jpg|Ravel in the rating game HighschoolDxD_08_063.jpg|Ravel in the rating game (2) 14392b61.jpg|Ravel looks on as the other peerage members fight 67.jpg|Ravel with Yubelluna Ravel question Rias' preference for servant.jpg|Ravel question Rias' preference in choosing her servants Ravel.png|Ravel waves bye to Issei HighschoolDxD_11_013.jpg|Ravel in the rating game (3) High School DxD - 11 - Large 03.jpg|Ravel with Siris, Ni and Li. High School DxD - 11 - Large 06.jpg|Ravel introduces herself Ravel brags over her team's victory.jpg|Ravel brags about their victory against Rias Gremory's team Ravel feeling proud for Riser.jpg|Ravel feeling proud as her brother prepares for his engagement Ravel's surprised look.jpg|Ravel shocked and embarrassed over Issei's statement Riser preparing to face Ise one more time.jpg|Ravel watches her brother about to fight Issei HighschoolDxD_12_043.jpg|Ravel stops the fight a53d223a.jpg|Ravel impressed by Issei's passion Ravel carrying Raiser.jpg|Ravel carries her brother to safety Ravel attire in Young Devil Gathering.png|Ravel's attire in the Young Devil Gathering Party Ravel blushes as she remeets Issei.jpg|Ravel blushes from remeeting Issei Ravel Flustered.jpg|Ravel flustered over her reunion with Issei Ravel tries to drag Riser out of bed.jpg|Ravel tries to drag Riser out of bed Ravel decides to accompany Ise and Riser.jpg|Ravel decides to accompany Ise and Riser A Shocked Ravel.png|A Shocked Ravel A worried Ravel.jpeg|A worried Ravel A worried Ravel 2.jpeg|A worried Ravel 2 Ravel laughing with Issei.jpeg|Ravel laughing with Issei ia worried Ravel wanting to go with Issei.jpeg|A worried Ravel wanting to go with Issei A delighted Ravel.jpeg|A delighted Ravel Changing into a adventurer uniform .jpeg|Changing into a adventurer uniform Ravel heading to the Dragon mountain with Issei and Tannin.jpeg|Ravel heading to the Dragon mountain with Issei and Tannin Ravel in a noble uniform 1.jpeg|Ravel in a noble uniform 1 iRavel in a noble uniform 2.jpeg|Ravel in a noble uniform 2 A tsundere Ravel.jpeg|A tsundere Ravel A shy Ravel.jpeg|A shy Ravel Ravel pleased by Issei's gratitude .jpeg|Ravel pleased by Issei's gratitude Ravel asking Issei if she can visit him in the clubroom .jpeg|Ravel asking Issei if she can visit him in the clubroom Ravel drinking tea.jpeg|Ravel drinking tea Ravel wants to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year.jpeg|Ravel wants to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year A happy Ravel.jpeg|A happy Ravel Ravel discussing with Issei 1.jpeg|Ravel discussing with Issei 1 iRavel discussing with Issei 2.jpeg|Ravel discussing with Issei 2 Rias, Ravel, Akeno in a hotspring.jpg Riser's Room.jpg Ravel Announcing Rias' Presence to Riser.jpg Issei, Rias, Ravel in front of Riser's Room.jpg Ravel Knocking on Riser's Bedroom Door.jpg Phenex Castle Entryway.jpg Issei making Ravel laugh.jpg Video Clips Burning.gif Burning1.gif Grayfia S1 ED.gif|Grayfia and Ravel Gif Eyecatches High School DxD BorN 02 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 02 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD BorN 13 Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD BorN 13, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 13 Eyecatch 2.png|High School DxD BorN 13, Eyecatch 2 Other Ravel_Phenex_-_Profile_Pic_Infobox.png|Ravel Phenex Ravel animator sketch.jpg Ravel's sketches .jpeg|Ravel's sketches Category:Image gallery